


Twisted

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boardgame Sex, F/M, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple & Belle play a smutty game of Twister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Twisted  
gift for impandlionheart

Rating: NC-17

Summary: set between episodes 2x2 and 2x4; Belle and Rum play a smut-filled game of Twister

 

“… and this is called a phonograph,” Gold continued, running his finger through the dust around its base. He’d need to take a duster to it later.

“What does it do?” Belle asked. Her eyes were still alight with curiosity, even though they’d been at this all morning. Not that Mr. Gold cared, of course – he had Belle’s hand in his, and he was more than happy to do whatever she wanted. He was just relieved that the years of isolation and imprisonment hadn’t broken her sense of wonder.

“It plays music.” He refused to unlace his fingers from Belle’s for even a moment, so he dropped the needle on the already present vinyl instead of replacing it with a new one. 

Thankfully, she seemed to like Rod Stewart (or, at least, she was so surprised by the new invention that she didn’t care). “That’s wonderful, Rumple!” she gasped. “Could we put one in our room?”

He chuckled and leant down to kiss her temple, smiling when she leaned into the touch. She’d said it was “their” room – the miracle of that made him want to kiss her for all eternity. 

“Already done, love. Except ours is smaller and called an mp3 player. I apologize, I should’ve shown it to you last night.”

Belle smiled cheekily and nudged his knuckles with her thumb. “I don’t mind, Rumple. I like how we spent last night much better.”

For the first time he could remember, Gold found himself wishing for his old skin. At least it would’ve disguised the redness of his cheeks. Really, he should’ve been the one making innuendos whilst she blushed – that was normal protocol for monsters who took a maiden’s virginity. And he should know, considering how many sordid deals he’d made of that sort. 

Then again, Belle wasn’t just another deal. She was his True Love, and her first time – their first time – had been so much more than he’d ever hoped for. 

Thankfully, Belle took pity on his embarrassment and tugged him to the other end of the back room, scouring the shelves for something she hadn’t already asked him about. It was a challenge, but she finally discovered an untouched trunk amongst a pile of various children’s toys.

“What’s in here?”

“Board games, I believe. Chess and the like.”

A wry smile turned up the corner of her lips. “I miss those. I used to play them all the time when I was a girl. But that’s been years.”

For the first time all day, Gold unlaced their hands so he could trace his knuckles down her cheek. He knew that it was hardly his fault she hadn’t played children’s games since she was, well, a child; but that didn’t do anything to appease his guilt. Maybe she would’ve suggested they play games in the castle had he been nicer to her. Maybe she’d have learned to play computer games like everyone else in this new world had he kept her with him instead of throwing her to the wolves and Regina’s clutches.

“We could play one,” he suggested gently, drawing the tip of his index finger around her eyebrow. “If you wanted, I mean.”

Her eyes could’ve lit up the world. Though, he supposed, she already had as far as he was concerned. “I’d like that. Which do you want to play?”

“I’m not exactly an expert on the subject,” he chuckled. “I’m sure that whatever you choose will be fine.”

Belle kissed him thankfully on the cheek, causing his blush to spread yet again, and dove into the heavy box. She carefully weighed the Chinese checkers box against Parcheesi, deliberated over Battleships, and laughed at something he’d all but forgotten about called Disney Trivial Pursuit. But none of them held her interest for long. Gold was about to give it up as a well-intentioned but ultimately pointless venture when Belle squealed and pulled out a large rectangular box from the bottom.

“This looks like fun!” she exclaimed, pushing it happily under his chin. 

He barely had a chance to look at the game’s title before she was pulling it away and sitting primly in the floor. It wasn’t hard to figure out what it was, though, when Belle removed the lid and plucked out a plastic mat and cardboard spinner. 

“Belle,” he coughed nervously, shifting away so she wouldn’t see his eyes, “perhaps you should pick something else.”

“It’ll be fun. Or are you afraid I’ll beat you, hmm?” 

The teasing note in her voice let him know that she still hadn’t made the realization. Gold coughed again and tapped the floor with his cane, causing her to jump a solid inch off the ground. He winced, but the damage was already done.

“I’m sure you’ll beat me, love,” he muttered, glancing tiredly at his bum ankle. “I’ll hardly be any competition for you.” 

“But why – oh.” 

He managed not to flinch at least, but he rather thought his eyes gave him away anyway. “It’s fine. You’ve only known me like this for a few days. My… inconveniences, are bound to take some time to get used to.”

He expected her to redden, to apologize for forgetting and then awkwardly pick something else out of the trunk. What he didn’t expect was for her to stand to her feet, grip his hand over his cane, and shake her head at him with a grin.

“I don’t care, Rumple,” she said plainly. “Really, you were green with black teeth when I fell in love with you. I don’t think a little limp is going to bother me.”

He let out a single relieved laugh and pressed his lips to hers. “Perhaps not,” he sighed. “But it isn’t going to help us any when it comes to… certain activities.”

Belle flushed, but she didn’t move her mouth from his. Indeed, she plucked a little more of his bottom lip into her mouth and gently licked at the seam. “It didn’t hold us up last night.”

Gold groaned, molding his smile around her upper lip until she breathed into his mouth. He’d never tire of being free to bring their mouths together and taste the sweetness of her love. It was all he could do to keep his kisses chaste, not wanting to frighten his Belle away or take more from her than she was willing to give. 

But then she swiped her tongue against the back of his teeth, and every thought, breath, and muscle in his body went numb. 

“See,” she continued, punctuated by a pop as she separated their mouths. He eyed the string of saliva between their lips, knowing that his eyes were turning black when she split it with a lick of her tongue. “Your new teeth are much better. And the rest of you is, too.”

Before he could even try to think of something to say to that, Belle went back to the box on the floor and picked up the rule page. 

“Alright, so the goal is to complete whatever this,” she pointed to the spinner as she continued to scan the page, “tells us to do, without falling or taking our body parts off the circles. Seems simple enough.”

Belle shoved the cardboard disk into his hand and threw out the mat, straightening it out until it took up a whole corner of the shop floor. 

“Spin it for me, please!” she asked sweetly, hands clutched behind her back. She had to know what that look did to him, just had to. 

With an errant shake of his head, the only way he could condemn himself for this abysmal choice, he flicked the little arrow and let it fly. When it finally stopped, he tilted it in her direction and let her see.

“Ooh! Right hand on blue!” she exclaimed, immediately bending over to do as it said. 

Gold didn’t mean to stare. He didn’t. But, last night aside, it had been over thirty years since he’d last seen the curve of her arse, so supple and generous and begging for his fingers to caress. And, much as he denied it elsewhere, he was very much a man in this department. 

“Ahem.”

Gold snapped his eyes away to look at Belle’s eyes. “Yes, what?” he yelped.

Belle laughed at him, and he’d be damned if she didn’t just wiggle her arse an inch in his direction. “I think it’s your turn, Rum.”

“Right. My turn.”

His fingers shook this time, but he still somehow managed to make it work.

“Right foot on green, then,” he sighed, taking the board with him as he smacked his good foot on the circle. He nudged the arrow again with his cane then pushed it under Belle’s nose. “Right hand on red. Which brings up an interesting question, actually – what do you intend for us to do when both of our hands are stuck on the mat.”

“We’ll just have to get creative,” she giggled, bending down to flip the arrow with her nose. “Right hand on red for you, too, Rum.”

Gold dropped his cane to the floor with a grunt, and lunged forward as best he could with his right arm. Thankfully, he was just tall enough to stretch across the length of the mat, meaning that bending over wasn’t half as uncomfortable as he’d thought it would be. 

Or, at least it wasn’t uncomfortable until he looked up and saw Belle staring blatantly at his belt.

“Belle?” he rasped. 

She didn’t move her eyes from his hips, not even when she leant down and turned the arrow once again with her nose. “You’re going to have to scoot over,” she said quietly. “It says I need to put my left foot on red.”

Gold watched, mouth dry and eyes round with shock, when she pushed herself up on her hands and slid her lower body under his. It didn’t matter that the angle was wrong, that both of their clothes were still on – she was underneath him, licking her lips, and her pretty little thighs were barely an inch from his already hardening cock. 

“We… we could stop playing,” he suggested, caressing her knee with his free hand. “Or whatever else you want to do, love.” 

Belle shook her head, sending her pretty curls all over the place. He didn’t even try to hide his groan. “I like this, Rum. Last… last night wasn’t enough.”

His smile, the flesh below his trousers, fell in an instant. “I’m so, so sorry,” he exhaled, trying to look anywhere but her pretty face; his position on the mat wasn’t helping anything, but he was too afraid to move. “I… I should’ve made it better for you. It… I’m sorry.”

Something soft pressed against his foot, and he looked down to see Belle’s ankle intertwined with his. She was being kind to him again, as always.

“Belle, it’s alright, I –”

Her hand smacked against his mouth. Before he could question it, she’d moved so that her fingers caressed her hair, and tugged him down until his forehead rested on hers.

“No, you misunderstood,” she smiled. He welcomed her breath into his mouth, anything to make them closer. “What I meant was that I… I wanted to do it again. Make love with you, I mean.”

She was flushing now, but, apart from admiring her beauty, he couldn’t bring himself to care. “What was that?”

Belle shut her eyes in embarrassment. “I want to make love with you again. I just… I didn’t know how to ask. I shouldn’t have said anything, I know, it’s inappropriate, but –”

He cut her off with the weight of his mouth, crushing her against him with his free hand and maneuvering so that the other rested behind her back. The spinner and the mat lay forgotten at their backs. 

“Love, I’ve been thinking about you all morning,” he groaned into her lips, spine sizzling when she moaned around his tongue and teeth. “I just didn’t want to push you. I thought that maybe I’d hurt you.” 

She shook her head violently. “No, you didn’t hurt me at all,” she whimpered, tracing her feet up and down his legs until the rested just below his arse. He tried not to thrust into her, but it was a lost cause – she was wrapped around him and she wanted this, too. “I just want you inside me again.”

“Fuck,” he snarled into her mouth. “Belle, I can’t wait. Please, I need to have you now.”

Belle nodded gratefully against him, their foreheads still banging together, and moved her hands into his suit jacket. The cold of her skin sent shivers through his whole body, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when her thumbs touched his nipples. 

“I need you, too. We don’t have to find a bed – I’ll be happy right here.”

His cock went indescribably hard at her words, his heart fit to burst with the love he felt for her, and he knew he couldn’t wait another second. He skimmed his hand down her skirt, flipping it up with hardly a flick from his wrist, and drew her underwear aside. His breath caught – she was soaked.

“Oh!” she hissed, drawing completely still in his palm.

“Sorry, love,” he murmured, trying not to moan as she dripped between his fingers. He’d never felt a woman so wet for him before, not even Cora. His cock ached for it. “Just wanted to check that you were ready. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Didn’t hurt,” she moaned, canting towards his rest with the tiniest, most tremulous movements he’d ever seen. “It felt nice.”

He grunted into her mouth, pulling them so tight together that not even a slip of paper could wedge between them. The angle was hard on his foot, though, and, though he would love to plunge into her with her feet around his arse as encouragement, that just wouldn’t work when his only support was a hard wooden floor. 

Carefully as he could manage, he rolled them over so that Belle rested on his chest, magically undoing his pants at the same time. He was grateful that she didn’t notice - he’d promised not to use any magic that wasn’t absolutely necessary when she was around. But then, if this wasn’t an absolutely necessary situation, he didn’t know what was. 

“Ready?” he heaved, tugging twice at his cock to make sure it would be ready for her. Belle’s eyes went wide at the obscene sight, but, by the way she licked her lips again, he could tell she didn’t mind. Still, the surprise on her face didn’t dissipate. A smile born of masculine pride tilted up half of his face - for the first time, he had managed to shock her. 

“W-we can do… we can make love, like this?” she stuttered, looking nervously at his cock nestled between her thighs. It twitched under her gaze, and Gold could see her nostrils flare with lust.

“There are several ways we can do this, darling,” he answered hoarsely. “Any way you want.”

Belle didn’t care to answer it seemed. Instead, with a single push of her delicious little hips, she plunged his cock all the way inside her body. Gold cursed under his breath – his darling girl was a fast learner. 

“You’re perfect,” she hissed, nudging her body forward so that her hem whispered against his abdomen. “Oh please, Rumple.”

He couldn’t deny a request like that. Palms sweating, hands shaking, he gripped her hips, lifted her up, and engulfed his cock inside her once again. 

“This good, Belle?” he panted, lifting himself up on his good knee so he could move inside her even faster. “Does it feel good?”

“Don’t stop!” she shouted in response. One of her hands was gripping her own shoulder so hard that he could see nailmarks in the flesh. “Please, please, please…”

She devolved into mewling that single syllable to the sweaty air around them, leaving him free to explore the rest of her body. Her breasts, tinged with pink from their exertion, swayed taut and heavy overhead. Her stomach clenched tight with every thrust against his cock, dragging him flush against her with every downward stroke. Her sweet arse, round and perfect in his palms, bounced up and down against his balls. He lifted his head to watch, neck shaking from the strain, but it was worth it to see his cock disappear inside her. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, his head falling tiredly back to the ground. He pushed them backwards with his feet, looking for a wall or a table leg or something to prop himself up with. He needed to see her, needed to see her riding him like a pony, her breasts bouncing just above his lips, her eyes so unbelievably full of love and lust towards him. The plastic mat stuck to his foot wasn’t even an afterthought. 

They both groaned when his head hit the filing cabinet, him from relief and her from outright pleasure. Belle’s mouth moved around unsaid words, obviously wanting to tell him something but too overcome to do so.

“What is it, Belle?” he whimpered, tracing his thumb about her lips. “What d’you need to say?”

Her tongue flicked against his skin, and he could feel his eyes burning black. His Belle was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, eyes crossed in concentration, skin dripping with sweat from all her hard work, hands on his chest, mound grazing his thighs. She was perfect.

“I-I-I d-don’t know. Too much,” she stammered, accidentally engulfing his whole thumb in her mouth when she turned her head. He bucked into her, hard, causing Belle’s breasts to smack against his lips. He was undone, could feel himself cumming. Remarkably, Belle seemed to be, too.

“It’s alright, love,” he promised, even as she bit down on his knuckle and twirled her tongue around his nail. He’d never imagined that something so simple would have him shaking to his knees. “It’ll feel so good, I promise. Just let go, Belle, hold onto me and let go.”

She screamed at the precise moment her walls fluttered around him, gripping him so tight he could see stars. 

“Belle,” he sighed the most he could manage to say as he spurted hot and thick inside her belly. Every ounce of breath left his body at the sight of her beauty, the glow in her face as she gripped his shoulders and massaged her pelvis against his. 

He rolled them to their sides without a thought, hands cradling her face so they could keep kissing. She was breaking apart overtop him, and he knew she wouldn’t last much longer sitting up. Judging by the way she tugged at his scalp, she was grateful.

Belle whispered something prettily against his earlobe, something he thought might’ve been his name at some point. The idea that he’d made her - his talkative little bookworm - incapable of speech, thrilled him in ways he couldn’t begin to understand. 

“That was lovely, Belle,” he praised, kissing her sweaty flesh and running his hands through her damp curls. ”You’re so beautiful.”

Gold smiled when she nuzzled tighter into his chest. ”Thank you,” she panted, finally allowing her eyes to flutter open. ”You…”

He waited, but she didn’t finish her sentence. In fact, she didn’t say anything at all - much to his confusion, she’d started to laugh.

“Belle?” he asked curiously, drawing the hair from her face.

She brought her laughter to a stop for just a moment, but the humor never left her eyes.

“You win.”

He blinked up at her sleepily, his hand stilling in her hair. “Pardon?”

Belle laughed even louder at his confusion, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when she was still pressed full length against him. 

“See,” she said, pointing to the cardboard square at their side. “Left foot on yellow.” 

She nudged his left foot with hers. Still confused, he bent over and looked at the floor. Sure enough, his left foot was stuck to one of the yellow circles. 

“And I’m off the mat,” Belle giggled. “So, you win.”

Gold blinked once again, then, laughing, buried his face against her temple. 

“You’re right,” he chuckled. “I think I’ve found a new favorite game.”


End file.
